


I Woof You

by gillyandersons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyandersons/pseuds/gillyandersons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye comes back from the store with more than Jemma bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Woof You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is inspired by that tweet where a wife goes to the shop for a goldfish and comes back with a puppy. The dog is actually based on my own dog, Leo (obviously I changed the name because Fitz).

Jemma sighed as she once again reached Skye's voice mail. She was starting to seriously worry now. It wasn't like Skye to not answer her phone!

It had been three hours since Skye had left their house to pick up some milk from the store five minutes away.

Jemma had started pacing nervously up and down the hallway and she was about to pick up the phone and call Coulson when her phone buzzed to life. The thing almost flew out of Jemma's shaking hands as she saw the text.

_Sorry babe, my phone died. I am fine. Also, no, I am not dead._

A wave of relief washed over Jemma as she brought a still shaking hand to her chest. Her heart was pounding so hard against her ribs she was sure they were going to explode.

Before Jemma could even think about replying, her phone buzzed again.

_Jemms... don't be mad._

Jemma wants to laugh. She is just so glad that Skye isn't dead in a ditch somewhere, how could she possibly be dead.

**Why would I be mad?**

Jemma writes back as she flops down on the sofa, tucking her legs underneath her. She watches as those three dots pop up as Skye types a reply, only to stop and nothing to come through. This happens a few more times and Jemma has gone from worried to curious in a matter of minutes.

**Skye?**

_Um..._

**Skye, what have you done?**

Jemma hopes Skye can see the scolding quirk of her eyebrow when she reads that message.

_Well, you know how I was supposed to go out and get milk?_

Jemma nods as she reads the message, even though she knows Skye can't see her. All Jemma had wanted was a nice cup of tea, but Skye drank all the milk and put the empty bottle in the fridge so she had gone to the store to get some more.

**Yes...**

The last time Jemma sent Skye to the store alone had been for vegetables for dinner that night and Skye had come home with 5 tubs of ice cream, 3 bags of candy, and more junk food than you even knew one store could hold. Not one vegetable had come home with Skye and Jemma had been pissed, to say the least.

**Skye I swear to God if you come home with anything other than milk I will kill you.**

A minute or so of silence passed, and Jemma knew Skye had read the message because she had her read receipts on.

**SKYE WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE?**

**SKYE!!!!**

The front door clicked open a few seconds later and Jemma bolted off the sofa and into the hall way where a very guilty looking Skye was standing, blocking the door. Jemma must have been wearing her 'i'm going to kill you' look because as she got closer she saw Skye physically gulp.

"Baby, remember you love me okay?"

Before Jemma even has a chance to question what that means, Skye steps aside and reveals a fluffy dog sitting behind her.

Jemma's eyes grow wide and Skye grins, crouching down and ruffling his hair.

"What the _hell_ , Skye?!"

The dog lets out a deep bark that makes Jemma jump slightly. Skye taps the mutt on the nose before she turns her attention back to her girlfriend.

"Okay, so y'know how the pet shop is like right next to the store?" Skye asks, giving Jemma her best puppy dog eyes.

"Skye, its _three_ blocks away! Did you even get the milk?!"

The other woman waves her hand dismissively.

"Details" Skye shrugs. "Like I said, the pet shop is right by the store and he was looking at me with those sad little orphan eyes!" Skye pouted as she looked at Jemma, giggling as the dog started licking her face. "How can you be mad at me for forgetting the one thing you sent me out for when he is this _cute_!"

Jemma crossed her arms over her chest and quirked her brow as she looked down at her girlfriend and their new pet. The dog was the weirdest looking thing Jemma has seen. He had tiny stumpy legs and a massive long body. His feet seemed to stick out like a ballerina and looked too big for his tiny little legs. His tail had a weird curl and almost curled all the way around at the tip and his eyes were so big they bulged out of his head. He looked up at Jemma and barked again with the goofiest little expression on his face. Wait... was he... cross eyed? He had a hairy mouth and his jaw seemed a little too big and made a smacking noise every time he opened and closed it.

"Cute would be one way to describe him!" Jemma scoffed. He looked like a mismatched little dog.

"Hey!" Skye furrowed her brow. "You leave Albert alone! He is gorgeous, aren't you Albie?" Skye directed her last statement to the dog and he responded by jumping all over her and licking her.

Skye lay on the floor giggling as Albie jumped at her and licked her and Jemma had to admit that he was quite cute. Even if he was a little odd looking.

"What breed is he?" Jemma asked, curious.

"According to the kid at the pet shop, he is half Dalmatian, half Shih Tzu!"

That explained the fact he was a giant black and white fluff ball then. "Excuse me?!"

"Hey, don't ask me how _that_ worked!" Skye scoffed, getting to her feet and pulling a few dog treats out of her pocket. "Watch this" she grinned as she held out her hand. "Sit" she commanded and Albie complied, only he sat down funny with his legs to the side of his body as though he were sitting side saddle. Skye threw him a treat and he tried, and failed, to catch it. Skye threw another one into the air and the dog jumped for it, this time catching it between his teeth. "Good boy!" Skye squealed as she stroked him.

Albie walked towards Jemma and started sniffling her. He went to bark again but Skye silenced him.

"Albert no! That's Jemma. We love Jemma. She's your other Mommy!" The dog looked at Skye as she spoke to him and Jemma swore he looked like he understood her. He started sniffing at Jemma again and Skye noticed that Jemma started to physically tense for a moment before she held her hand to his nose. Albert sniffed at Jemma's palm for a few seconds before he deemed she was good as pushed his head into it, demanding to be stroked.

"He _is_ kind of cute" Jemma shrugged as she continued to stroke the dog. Besides, it was clear Skye had already bonded with the dog, so there was no way Jemma could take him back to the store now!

(-)

The three of them were lying on the sofa later that night. Skye was lying in Jemma's arms against her chest and Albet was half lying in Skye's lap, half hogging the sofa. Albert was quite big in size, despite his short stumpy legs, but he still thought he was a lap dog.

Skye had been absent mindedly playing with Albert's fur as she and Jemma watched the TV, the dog snoring like champion beside them.

"You're not actually mad, are you?" Skye asked, turning to Jemma.

Jemma hadn't interacted much with Albert since Skye had brought him home that afternoon. She had played with him a bit and petted him, but she had been quiet all afternoon. Which wasn't like Jemma at all.

"Huh?" Jemma asked, peeling her attention away from the television.

"About Albert?" Skye elaborated.

"No, not really"

"Then why are you so quiet?"

Jemma sighed. She and Skye had never lied to each other, and they always told each other everything. No matter how small or unsubstantial they thought it was.

"Skye, you really scared me this afternoon! Three hours you were gone! I was worried sick that you were hurt or dead or kidnapped. I was about to ring Coulson!"

Skye felt a rush of guilt flood her chest and she twisted so that she was facing Jemma.

Albert groaned as he fell from his spot on Skye but snuggled back down at the end of the sofa.

"Baby, i'm _really_ sorry"

"I know" Jemma smiled, taking Skye's hand in her own and lacing their fingers together.

"I know I probably should have asked you before I adopted a dog but..." Skye sighed, licking her lips. "Jem, he has been there for _months_. Every time we walk past that shop he is there. Nobody ever gives him the time of day, just because he is 8 years old and looks a bit funny. Everyone wants the cute, trendy puppies that he just gets constantly overlooked!"

Skye's eyes were glistening with tears and Jemma knew that Skye's reasoning for adopting Albert was a lot more than just the fact she thought he was cute.

"I know it's silly because he is a dog, but, Jem, I couldn't just leave him. He deserves a family that will love him!"

"It's not silly" Jemma smiled as she kissed the tear that rested on Skye's cheek. "It's a really lovely thing to do, Skye. It's one of the things that I love about you!"

Skye chuckled as she leaned in to kiss Jemma properly.

She knew that Jemma understood that adopting Albert was more than just adopting a cute dog. He reminded her of her days back at St Agnes when nobody wanted her because she was a 'problem child'.

Jemma giggled as Skye lay on top of her, kissing her passionately. Albert's ears perked up at hearing Jemma's giggle. He got all excited and jumped on Skye, squishing both her and Jemma in the process. He started to lick and play and both women burst into a fit of giggles as he began to bark and howl as he played, completely oblivious to the mood he had just ruined.

"Oh brother!" Skye sighed, wondering what she had gotten herself into.


End file.
